kono_oto_tomarefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 18
|storyboard = |director = |chief_animation_director = |animation_director = |opening = Harmony |ending = Rainbow |prev = Episode 17 |next = Episode 19 }} is the fifth episode of the second cour and eighteenth overall of the Kono Oto Tomare! anime series. Overview Summary At the faculty office, Satowa tells Takinami the title she has chosen for her original piece, "Tenkyu", written with the kanjis for "heaven" and "bow". Satowa explains that she chose the "bow" instead of "rainbow" which she initially thought of before dismissing it as too obvious. She thinks the rainbow having seven colors is like the club having seven members. However, Takinami replaces the "rainbow" character with the character for "cry", still pronounced as "kyu". Satowa perceives it as the piece really giving off a sad impression but Takinami clarifies it doesn't necessarily mean that. He adds that people don't cry only because of sadness, rather the title could mean of a rain falling from a cloudless sky. The Principal calls for Takinami to the Principal's Office. At Takezo and Hiro's classroom, a new seating arrangement has been laid. Hiro ends up at the seat behind Takezo's, to her joy. At the Principal's Office, Dojima, with her granddaughter Akira, speaks to the Principal and Takinami. They introduce themselves as being from the Hozuki Koto School and, stating that since they heard that the daughter of their grandmaster is a member of the school's koto club, offers any help they can provide. Takinami arrives to the clubroom and finds just Satowa, Hiro, and Takezo there. Satowa explains that Chika and the others are yet to arrive, but before she finishes, Akira walks in and greets Satowa, sending Satowa into a frightened shock. Looking concerned, Takezo asks Satowa if they are acquainted. Akira introduces herself as their new koto instructor to the three club members. Hiro lashes out at Takinami for hiring an instructor who comes from Satowa's family school. Outside the clubroom, Chika, Saneyasu, Kota, and Mittsu race to the clubroom. Takinami gives them a reproaching look. Chika tries to hold their momentum but was ultimately unable to do so and collides with Takinami, ending with all five of them on the ground for an entrance with lots of commotion. Akira asks Takinami who are the students. Takinami apologizes for the incident and answers they are club members as well. Akira asks whether he's joking, with a disapproving look, but Takinami answers he is not. Kota asks who is the lady and Takinami introduces Akira to the whole club as their koto instructor, to Chika's surprise. Hiro adds that she's from the Hozuki School. Takezo states he thought Takinami was the one who'll guide them. Takinami says that that remains true, but only for the musical guidance over the piece. However, as he lacks the technical knowledge of the koto, he is not fit to guide them to improve on their skill. Chika points out that they have Satowa who can still teach them. Takinami retorts that it is quite a task to practice and still find time to also teach others. Takinami then orders the members to practice and ends the discussion with finality. Akira states that she wishes to observe their level first so she will just be watching the members practice. Satowa understands the need for an actual instructor but does not see how it has to be Akira, who comes from the Hozuki School. Satowa worries of putting the club in danger from whatever Akira has in her mind. Takinami however assures Satowa that she can practice without worry. Characters by Appearance * Satowa Hozuki * Suzuka Takinami * Tokise High School Principal * Takezo Kurata * Hiro Kurusu * Dojima * Akira Dojima * Chika Kudo * Saneyasu Adachi * Kota Mizuhara * Michitaka Sakai * Shizune Nishina Songs Performed Manga and Anime Differences Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes